Sexual Healing
by OxygenIsOverrated
Summary: The story of how all the Fellowship and some of their friends! get relief in stressful times


Chapter One:Arwen and Aragorn

Aragorn, The Son of Arathorn, King of Gondor, Friend of Frodo and

member of The Fellowship of The Ring, was horny and bored. Horny

because his wife, Arwen, was recovering from the birth of their second

son, Legolas. Named for Aragorn's best friend, he was a few weeks old,

and he was getting more of his wife's breasts than him. Arwen's

luscious bosom heaved at night, and more than once he had to go to the

shower rooms of the castle and rub himself, thinking about his shaft

between those two fleshy pillows. He knew his wife had been a little

disapointed by his size, a mere six inches, but he did make up for it

in other ways.

He was also bored. As King of Gondor, there was official business to

take care of. There were meetings, schedules, battles, and other

increasingly dull things. He sighed, and looked up when he heard a

giggle. Arwen stood there, fully nude and bathed in the late

moonlight. Her body was beautiful, a delicate frame, hair cascading

down, covering her right breast. Her left, however, made a bounce with

every small step she took towards him. She stopped at the foot of the

throne, and looked at her King's crotch. There was an unsightly bulge,

and she licked her full, red lips. She took her small hand, and pulled

apart his robes. He blinked, bewildered, and almost gasped when his

wife touched his iron-hard member. His breathing grew harsh, fast, and

he felt a bead of sweat trickle down the back of his spine.

Arwen stroked the underside of his hardness, smiling wickedly.

Aragorn, who had shut his eyes, yelped when he felt her tongue lightly

touch his heavy sack. He shuddered, feeling her rough tongue caress

his sensitive flesh. She moved up, licking the base, paying attention

to the flap of skin connecting his balls to his penis. She then slid

her wet muscle up, leaving a trail of saliva sliding down like rain on

a wall. She then reached the head. She licked the tip, once, twice,

three times, and flicked her tongue at the small droplets of precum

that spurted softly out of the small hole. That was where she focused

her attention next, stroking it lightly, then poking her tongue

inside. She tasted his urine, strong and disgusting. She then made

Aragorn groan again, by closing her lips around the head of his cock.

She bobbed her head, slowly at first, but gradually speeding up. She

then lifted her mouth, and pulled back Aragorn's foreskin. She

grinned, and dug her tongue under the incredibly sensitive purple

ridge. This proved to be too much for Gondor's leader. He yelled out,

and Arwen felt the first spurt hit the back of her throat. She choked,

and ripped her head back. She felt large, sticky spurts of warm liquid

slap her face, covering her nose, lips, and eyelids in cum. She pulled

her head back to look at Aragorn, who was panting, his pent up

frustrations mostly released. He hadn't planned on what she was going

to do next.

She grabbed her large breasts, and placed them over his thighs. She

positioned them around his shaft, and pushed them tightly together.

His eyes sprung open, as did his mouth. He was in heaven. He groaned,

watching her as she raised her breasts up, down, up, down, faster and

faster. She flicked her tongue like a snake, licking his engorged

head. She panted, her own arousal threatening to overcome her at any

second. She looked at her husband, and as their eyes met, she came.

Her insides were soaring, raising above her head, and she felt the

fire burn. She sped up her breast masturbation until he groaned and

came again. His cum landed on her breasts, her face and dribbled out,

tangling his pubic hair with sticky juice. She reached up, and gave

him a kiss, letting him taste his own seed. And she spoke her first

words of the night to him.

"I want you in my rear tonight."

His eyes widened, and he followed his Queen to the bedroom, eyes

trained on her perfect ass.


End file.
